


The Domination Game

by Girlonfire451



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Bondage, C.C. just wants pizza, Gino just wants his bf back, Lelouch has issues, M/M, Mind Control, Nunnally deserves better, Nunnally wanted peace but not like this, Obsession, Suicide Attempt, Suzaku deserves better, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlonfire451/pseuds/Girlonfire451
Summary: In a world where Suzaku didn't join Lelouch, and there is no Zero Requiem. Lelouch has the world in the palm of his hands and decides to clutch it tight.





	1. Chapter 1

Lelouch had finally won. The world was his and no one stood in his way. Anyone who could possibly hope to stop him had been defeated; Schneizel was under geass, Suzaku and the Black Knights were imprisoned. No one stood a chance against him. He had Jeremiah remove any previous orders he had given in case he found a use for any of the prisoners. Which he had for a certain Knight of the Round.

He was currently on his way to Suzaku's cell to pay his friend a visit and give him some "suggestions" he would find quite difficult to say no to. He opened the cell door and walked into the room Suzaku was kept in. He was chained to the wall with his arms stretched out and his feet locked to the ground.  
"It's been quite some time since we've been able to talk face to face, Suzaku," Lelouch said.  
"Well you can go ahead and leave," Suzaku said, not bothering to look up," I don't have anything to say to you."  
"I could care less, I didn't need your opinion on the matter, anyway."  
That got Suzaku to look up," what do you want," he said as he glared at his former friend.  
"I want you to become my Knight," Lelouch declared.  
Suzaku couldn't believe Lelouch had the audacity to ask him that after everything that had happened. "What makes you think I would ever serve you after everything you did."  
Lelouch laughed at Suzaku's statement," you're mistaken Suzaku that wasn't a suggestion... it was an order."  
"Planning to give me another curse," Suzaku said," your geass won't work on me, you've already used it on me."  
"I have used it on you before, but thanks to Jeremiah's geass cancellar anyone I've previously used my geass on is no longer immune to my power."  
Suzaku's eyes widened, " that's impossible," he said, desperately hoping what Lelouch said wasn't true.  
"You don't believe me, well there's only one way to find out," Lelouch said as he began to take off his contacts.  
"Get your demon eyes away from me," Suzaku said as he struggled against the chains, looking anywhere but Lelouch's eyes.  
Lelouch amused at Suzaku's struggling, walked over and took Suzaku's face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes. Suzaku panicked, fearing the new curse Lelouch was about to place on him. Lelouch then gave his order," from this moment forward, you will obey me." Suzaku could feel the geass take over his mind, slowly enslaving him and forcing him into submission. Compelling him to obey any order Lelouch gave him. He attempted to fight it but he could barely even think anymore. "I told you Suzaku, it wasn't a suggestion it was an order."  
"Take your order and shove it up your..." Suzaku began to say before he was interrupted.  
"Now, now that's no way to speak to your emperor," Lelouch said, smirking at his friend's struggling.  
"You're not my emperor, and I won't obey a single word out of your mouth," Suzaku said, defying Lelouch in anyway he possibly could while he still had the strength to fight.  
"Do you really think you can resist me," Lelouch said," my geass is absolute, you have no chance of escaping from my control." Suzaku's struggling had grown weaker and he could hear a voice in his head telling him to obey. "I was expecting you to resist me more. Maybe you just have a thing for being commanded by us royals or my geass has simply gotten strong enough that not even someone as stubborn as you can resist for long."   
Suzaku's struggles seemed to cease completely after that and he looked up at Lelouch pleadingly," please don't do this. You don't need me, just leave me here in this cell."  
"That's where you're wrong, Suzaku. I do need you, I need to control you. To have complete dominance over you. To have you give over complete control to me," Lelouch said as he stroked Suzaku's face, enjoying every second of Suzaku's fight against his absolute obedience.  
"You're insane," Suzaku barely got out against the geass slowly forcing him into submission.  
"Maybe," Lelouch said," but no matter how hard you try to resist, in just a few moments you'll be my willing slave." Just as Lelouch had stated, only a few seconds passed before Suzaku gave in to the irresistible urge to obey. "About time you gave in," Lelouch said, with a satisfied smirk as he stroked his knight's face," I finally have complete control over you, and there is nothing you can do."

He took Suzaku to his room and told him to kneel," now tell me my slave, that you will obey every order I give you and you will not question a single thing I say."  
"Yes, your highness," Suzaku said as he looked up at his emperor, the red rings around his eyes showing he was under Lelouch's control.  
"Good." Lelouch said as he smiled at Suzaku's new submissive attitude towards him," now come here." Suzaku got up and went over to Lelouch, he pulled Suzaku close and began kissing him. Suzaku immediately gave in to his prince and let him do as he desired. Lelouch loved seeing Suzaku so obedient and submissive, it was quite a difference from his usual stubbornness. Anything he ordered him he would do, a perfectly willing slave. He had planned on geassing the other prisoners into loyal servants, but for now Suzaku was all he needed. Lelouch broke the kiss and looked at Suzaku, remembering the reactions the other prisoners had earlier that day when they found out he had enslaved Suzaku.

One of the other Rounds, Gino, had the strongest reaction of the prisoners. He threatened to kill Lelouch if he tried to do anything to Suzaku. Kallen was surprised that Lelouch would give such an order to his best friend, Todoh had a similar reaction to Gino but was much calmer about it. The other Black Knights were simply infuriated that he was perfectly fine with taking away other's free will. Then there was Nunnally, she cried at the loss of Suzaku and had asked why Lelouch would do such a thing. "I found a use for him," was all he said in response to her question.  
"No," Kallen suddenly spoke up," I saw the way you looked at him and you always tried to get him on your side. You're obsessed with the thought of having him all to yourself, so when you had the chance to claim him you took it."  
Lelouch smiled at Kallen's words," you know me well, Kallen, but that doesn't matter now. Suzaku is mine and no one can take him from me."  
"If you even think of doing anything to him," Gino stated angrily," I will kill you."  
"What I do with Suzaku is none of your concern," Lelouch replied to Gino's threat," he's perfectly fine with the things I do."  
"Because you used that power of yours on him, and made him do what you wanted," Gino said.  
"When you have the ability to make others do as you command, you should use it to it's full extent."  
"You're a monster," Gino growled.  
Lelouch smirked darkly at that. "Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that Suzaku is mine now."  
"What about us," Kallen asked," are you going to use your geass on us as well."  
"Eventually," Lelouch said," but for now Suzaku is all I need." Then he left the room to go have some alone time with his knight.

He finally returned to the moment he was having with his knight currently, after remembering the events from earlier that day. He tightened his hold on Suzaku and took him to the bed. He sat down and had Suzaku lie down on him, and wondered why he didn't do this from the very beginning. "So many things wouldn't have happened if I had only forced you to join me the night I rescued you," He thought as he stroked Suzaku's hair," I wouldn't have lost my memory, we would have won the Black Rebellion, Euphie and Shirley might've even lived. So many things would be different if I had only given you an order back then."   
"Well I can't change the past so I'll just have to deal with my mistakes."  
"That's quite a burden," C.C. said as she walked into the room," I remember you making a good amount of mistakes."  
"What do you want witch," Lelouch said ignoring C.C.'s comment.  
"I want pizza."  
"Of course you do, go ahead and order yourself some," he said handing her his phone.  
C.C. made her order and gave Lelouch his phone back. She stared at Suzaku who was lying down on Lelouch's lap. "You know he's much more useful on the battlefield, not as your personal plaything."  
"That's your opinion, and there's no need to fight. I can simply gather the leaders of all the other countries and tell them to surrender to me."  
"But wouldn't it get boring ruling the world," C.C. said.  
"The world would finally be at peace and I would have created the gentle world Nunnally desired."  
"So you're still doing all of this for her, then."  
"Yes."  
"Then what was the purpose of putting him under your control if you didn't plan on fighting," C.C. asked.  
"I simply just wanted to have power over him."  
"So an obsession then." C.C. said. Lelouch didn't answer so C.C. assumed she was correct. "He was quite interested in the boy," she thought," but how come he's perfectly fine with enslaving him now, but was so against the thought of even using geass on him before."  
Lelouch looked at Suzaku like he was afraid someone would take him from him the moment he looked away. "He looks so peaceful like this," Lelouch thought," just waiting for his next order." C.C. left the room to go get her pizza when Lelouch thought of a devious thing he could do to show the prisoners just how much power he had, and to get back at Gino for all his threats. "Suzaku, follow me. There's something I need you to do for me."  
"Of course your highness, I'll do whatever you need me to," Suzaku said.  
"Good, I want those prisoners to know who's in control."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lelouch plans to show the prisoners who is in charge, things take a turn for the worse. At least for him it does.

"Go on ahead to where the prisoners are being held," Lelouch said to his enslaved knight," I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Yes, your highness," Suzaku said as he knelt before his prince.

In the prison, the occupants were trying to find some way to escape and stop Lelouch from enslaving the world.  
"Perhaps we could ambush the guards when they bring the food in," Tamaki suggested.  
"And then what," Kallen said," the door closes as soon as they enter, and we can't use them as hostages. Lelouch doesn't care about them."  
They heard someone coming and quickly ceased any conversation about escaping. Seconds later, Suzaku entered the prison. "Suzaku," Gino said, happy to see that he wasn't harmed in any way.  
"His majesty will be here in a few moments," Suzaku said, ignoring Gino.  
Saddened and angered by the state Suzaku had been put into, Gino tried to reach out to him and help him fight off the geass," Suzaku, you have to fight it. Don't let him control you, please come back to us. Come back to me."  
At this comment Suzaku flinched, he was still trying desperately to fight against the geass but it's hold on his mind was too strong. Suzaku was close to giving up and surrendering completely to the geass, when Nunnally's voice called out to him. "Please don't give up Suzaku," she said," I know you can fight it."  
"Nunnally..." Suzaku barely got out.  
Gino smiled hopefully, he just might be able to get Suzaku back after all. "Don't stop fighting it, Suzaku. Come back to us. We know you can win."  
Just then Lelouch walked into the prison; he could hear the conversation going on from the hallway and did not intend to lose his knight so easily after he had finally claimed him. "Oh, do you now." At the sound of his voice the geass grew even stronger and began to snuff out Suzaku's newfound resistance. "Trying to take my knight away from me," Lelouch said as he walked over to Suzaku," as if I'll allow you to do that." He put his hand on Suzaku's shoulder challenging him to try and resist him.  
"Don't listen to him," Gino yelled as he banged on the glass of the cell; not wanting to lose Suzaku when he was so close to returning to him.  
"Don't let them put any ideas into that head of yours, Suzaku," Lelouch purred into his ear," you will never escape me."  
Suzaku shuddered at Lelouch's words and longed to be away from him," no," he said," I won't let you put me under again."  
"You know deep down that you're only delaying the inevitable, Suzaku," he whispered," the geass cancellar is the only thing that can remove my geass. So just give in and obey me just like you were a few minutes ago." Suzaku knew Lelouch was right; he was only holding the geass back. However, he did not intend to give control over to him so easily. He would do everything in his power to help them escape. Lelouch then had the guards take Villetta out of the cell and had her brought before him. He then took out a gun.  
"No, don't," Ohgi yelled at Lelouch, joining in on Gino's banging.  
"I plan on showing these prisoners that I am the one in control," he whispered to Suzaku as he handed him the gun," now I want you to kill her for me."  
"Please don't," Ohgi was in hysterics now," take me instead."  
Suzaku's hand shook as he slowly raised the gun towards Villetta's head. He fought the command with everything he had.  
"Ohgi," Villetta thought as she closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet that would end her life.  
"Fight it, Suzaku. Don't kill anymore people because of him," Gino said.  
"No," Suzaku thought," I won't shed anymore blood because of his commands. I have to fight it." Then an idea crashed into his mind. He fought the command with every fiber of his being and fired at the panel which opened the door to the cell. The cell door opened and the surge from the blast caused the lights to go out in the room. Lelouch stood dumbstruck at what had just happened. He didn't think Suzaku would be able to resist his command, let alone do this. Everyone got up and ran as fast as they could. Kallen carried Nunnally on her back and followed the others out of the prison. Only Gino remained in the room. Suzaku had collapsed to the floor from resisting the command and no longer had the strength to try and resist anymore. Gino moved to get Suzaku, but he urged him to leave without him. "Don't Gino... leave me here. I can't fight it anymore, no one would be safe if you took me."  
"Please don't leave me again, Suzaku. I can't stand to see you like this," Gino pleaded.  
"Then leave," Suzaku said panting from his fight against the geass.  
Lelouch then returned to his senses and realized what had just happened. He looked over at Suzaku and then at Gino. "You heard him, leave. You won't have another chance to escape. Just be aware that I will recapture all of you and make sure you pay dearly for this."  
Gino looked at Suzaku pleadingly, begging him to leave with him. "Go," Suzaku said, wishing in his mind that he could leave with him, but knew it was for the best.  
Gino took one last look at Suzaku," I will come back for you and I'll free you from his power, I promise you." He then left and followed the others to freedom.

Lelouch sighed and walked over to Suzaku and knelt down," it seems I might have to give you an even harsher command to make sure you won't try anything like this again." He lifted Suzaku's chin and forced him to look at him, he frowned when Suzaku glared at him. "I will make sure he never takes you from me. You will be mine now and forever, Suzaku. You will give yourself to me, completely."  
"I'll never-" his protests were stopped by a finger on his lips.  
"You'll never what, leave me, that I will ensure. You'll never disobey me ever again, Suzaku. I will make it so that you have no more thoughts in your head other than complete obedience and unquestioning loyalty to me. You will never be free ever again." Suzaku could only stare at Lelouch as the geass invaded his mind. As it slowly lulled him into submission and put him under Lelouch's control once again. "That's much better," Lelouch said as he slowly caressed Suzaku's face with his thumb," but to make sure nothing like this happens again I'm going to have to make some readjustments."  
Just then Jeremiah entered the room," your majesty, are you hurt."  
Lelouch smiled devilishly," I'm perfectly fine, but a few changes are in order to make sure things go exactly how I want them too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to say here. Anyways, if you have any questions just comment below. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the escaping prisoners make plans for the upcoming battle, Lelouch makes some needed adjustments and makes plans of his own.

Gino caught up to the other fleeing prisoners, who had managed to get their hands on an airship and were now taking off.  
"Gino, where's Suzaku," Nunnally asked innocently.  
Gino frowned," he's still with him. He wouldn't come with me; said he'd be putting everyone in danger if he came along."  
"Oh," Nunnally said, upset that they couldn't bring Suzaku along with them.  
"But don't worry Nunnally, I promise you we will get him back."  
"Ok, I'm counting on you."  
"I won't let you down, Nunnally."  
"But before that we have to stop Lelouch from taking over the world," Kallen said," and even if we are able to do that we might not be able to get Suzaku back to his old self. Lelouch won't free him from his control and the only person who can remove geass is loyal to him."  
"We have to try," Gino said," maybe we could figure out how to make our own geass cancellar."  
"Everyone who worked on it is dead," Kallen said.  
Gino didn't want to believe that there was no way to free Suzaku, he refused to. "We have to try," he repeated mostly to himself.   
"Don't worry," Todoh said as he walked over to them," once we beat him we'll demand that he free everyone who is under his control."  
"But can we beat him," Ohgi asked.  
"He may seem unbeatable but if we fight as hard as we possibly can we will have a chance against him. We won't allow Japan to be controlled by another dictator when we almost won it back. We will fight and we will win," Todoh declared. Todoh's speech brought up everyone's spirits and they all cheered, but Gino simply couldn't be happy with Suzaku still being kept captive by Lelouch.  
"Don't worry Gino, we will get him back," Kallen said trying to comfort Gino.  
"I want to believe we can but I'm not so sure with him as our enemy, especially with that power of his. He only needs to look into our eyes to force us to surrender to him. But I will do everything in my power to try and get him back. I'm just hoping Lelouch doesn't do anything to him." Chants of 'Long live Japan' could be heard throughout the airship as the Black Knights and the other prisoners made their way to a base to prepare for the oncoming war.

 

He woke up to darkness, chained to a bed instead of a wall this time. On the edge of the bed sat Lelouch, staring intently at him, his eyes glowed in the dark like a cat's.  
"Good morning, my knight," Lelouch said as he made his way closer to Suzaku.  
"You removed the geass," Suzaku said, surprised that his thoughts weren't clouded over like they had been earlier that day.  
"After that little stunt you pulled I had too." Lelouch's eyes seemed to bore into him when he said this, making sure Suzaku knew exactly how he felt about what he had done earlier. "I won't be allowing you so much freedom now."  
"You call forcing me to obey you freedom."  
Lelouch ignored Suzaku's comment, "I'll make sure every bit of your resistance is crushed, your will completely broken and bent to my own. I will ensure that you will obey and are unable to resist. I will own you in every way possible," Lelouch said, making his intentions very clear to Suzaku.  
"I'll never be yours," Suzaku said as he glared at Lelouch.  
"Oh, you will be. You have no choice in the matter. I'll make you love being under my control. It'll be the only thing you desire, the only thing you'll want in life. You'll have no thoughts other than that of obedience to me. Being my slave will be the best feeling in the world to you," Lelouch said as he described what he planned to do to Suzaku.   
Lelouch took Suzaku's face in his hands and kissed him. Suzaku tried to pull away immediately but Lelouch kept him firmly in place. "You're sick," Suzaku said when Lelouch finally pulled away.  
Lelouch smirked at him," insult me all you want now because soon you'll be kneeling at my feet." Lelouch began stroking Suzaku's face with his thumb. "None of this would be happening if you had just agreed to join me that night I rescued you, but you refused me time and time again. So now I won't be taking 'no' for an answer anymore from you. You're lucky I didn't put you under my complete control the first time. That was a mistake I don't plan on making again. I won't allow you to interfere with my plans anymore."  
"They will stop you."  
"And even if they do somehow, I'll make sure they won't be able to remove my geass from you. He will never have you, I will make sure of it. You belong only to me Suzaku. The very first time I used my geass on you I claimed you. I marked you with my geass; therefore, you are mine." Suzaku couldn't help but feel hopeless as Lelouch said he would always belong to him. Any chance of being with the one he loved was being stolen from him. Lelouch saw Suzaku's downcast face and smiled," are you finally getting the picture Suzaku, you belonged to me from the very beginning. Gino and Euphie were simply distractions."  
With the mention of Gino and Euphie, Suzaku snapped out of his momentary depression," no," he thought," I can't think like that. I have to fight for Gino, Nunnally, and everyone who's waiting for me. I can't let him win so easily."  
Lelouch, seeing Suzaku snap out of his hopelessness, decided it was time to show Suzaku just how much power he had over him. He took out his contacts and grabbed Suzaku's face, making sure he couldn't look away. "It's time you realized who you belong to Suzaku, so now I want you to submit completely to me." He put his contacts back in as the geass began to take effect. The geass immediately took control and Suzaku's mind went completely blank. The only thoughts in his mind were that of complete obedience to his emperor. Lelouch smiled, things were going even better than he expected. Suzaku wasn't able to resist at all. "That's right Suzaku, just give over complete control to me. Your only desire is to obey me. You have no will whatsoever, no desire to resist, no need to fight, no need to worry, no need for anything else other than obeying me. You want to belong completely to me, to give yourself over to me. You love being my slave and following my every order. Your mind, body, and soul all belong to me now." Suzaku was completely under Lelouch's control and was now his obedient slave. "I finally have you completely under, and you couldn't even resist for a second." Lelouch smiled and tilted Suzaku's head up and kissed him gently. He hadn't originally wanted to use his geass to make people his slaves, but after he used his geass on Suzaku to force him to live he began to crave the control it gave him over others; especially Suzaku. His life was literally in his hands, and then when he defeated Schneizel aboard the Damocles and captured Suzaku and the others; he got another chance to put Suzaku under his control. But neither of those two times compared to this. Suzaku was completely willing now and didn't hesitate in the slightest. He broke the kiss and unchained Suzaku, he immediately pinned him down to the bed and began kissing him once again. Suzaku kissed him back gently, not wanting to be rough with him but give him what he wanted all the same. Suzaku was completely his, with his power he could get exactly what he wanted and he fully intended to do that. He reluctantly pulled away from Suzaku and sat up," I'm afraid we won't be able to do this every day, my knight. We must prepare for the upcoming battles. I know Gino will try and take you from me, but you don't want to leave me now do you."  
"No, your majesty. My place is at your side and your side alone."  
Lelouch had a devious smirk on his face from Suzaku's response. "Indeed it is Suzaku. My side is the only place you belong. Now tell me that you will help me take care of these rebels who think they can stop me."  
Suzaku knelt before Lelouch's feet. "Yes, your majesty. I will aid you in whatever you need. Any command you give me I will obey. If you need me to lay down my life than I will gladly do so."  
"There is no need to put your life on the line, Suzaku," he remembered the argument they had on Shikine Island right before he ordered him to live," after all I told you to live, didn't I."  
"Of course your majesty, I will do my best to survive for you."  
"Good, I don't want to lose you after I finally got you. We will begin preparing for battle soon, but for now let's simply enjoy this moment." He leaned down and placed his hand on Suzaku's cheek. Their eyes locked and they stared deep into the other's eyes. "You always had the most beautiful jade green eyes Suzaku," Lelouch said, studying Suzaku's face like a painting.  
"Thank you, your majesty," Suzaku said. They both leaned in and locked lips. Lelouch softly caressed Suzaku's face as they embraced. Suzaku put his hand on top of Lelouch's and thoroughly enjoyed the attention he was getting from his emperor. "You thought you wouldn't be mine," Lelouch said as he pulled away," and yet here you are willingly giving yourself to me."  
"I belonged to you from the very beginning, your majesty. I was foolish to think otherwise."  
"What you thought before is unimportant. Now you know the truth."  
"Are you done making heart eyes at him now," C.C. said from the doorway.  
Lelouch frowned from his moment with Suzaku being disrupted. "What do you want witch, if it's pizza take my phone and leave."  
"You need to stop screwing around and prepare for the upcoming attack," C.C. said scolding Lelouch.  
"I know, but they won't be attacking right after they escaped."  
"Just don't get too comfortable or they'll attack when you least expect it."  
"I know, but don't worry I won't be giving them a chance to attack. I'll be bringing the fight straight to them," Lelouch declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming along quite nicely I think. Comment below if you liked it, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Knights and co. settle in to their bases, and Lelouch makes his first move.

They decided to have three bases in total, with one main one, to make it harder to capture everyone. Gino, Kallen, and Nunnally were at the main base with the main members of the Black Knights. Cornelia was in charge of one base, while Xingke was in charge of the other. Once they settled in, Rakshata started working on Knightmares immediately to prepare for the upcoming battles, and Todoh made attack plans with the leaders of the other bases. Gino could do nothing but wait while things were being set up. He watched as Rakshata set up communications with the other bases.  
"How are you feeling," Kallen asked as she walked up to him.  
Gino sighed," fine, I guess."  
Kallen sat beside him and they sat in silence, the noises of the base the only thing between them. Tamaki was yelling something incoherent as usual, Rakshata was speaking to Lloyd and Cecile through the monitor, and Todoh, Cornelia, and Xingke all sat around a table discussing their plans.  
"Things are coming together nicely," Kallen said as she broke the silence.  
"Yeah." Kallen could tell Gino was upset over Suzaku and tried to think of some way to lift his spirits, but she couldn't think of anything. A small hand appeared and squeezed Gino's hand gently, he looked up and saw Nunnally smiling at him. "Thanks, Nunnally," he said as he smiled back.  
"I thought Lelouch wasn't capable of being so cruel," Nunnally said sadly," I guess I was wrong."  
"It's not your fault, Nunnally. We all thought Lelouch was our savior, but he turned out to be just another dictator," Kallen said.  
"Maybe I could try-" Nunnally began.  
"No, talking to him won't work. The only person he'll listen to is himself."  
"I just wonder why... why would Lelouch do such terrible things."  
"I don't know... maybe he was always this way," Kallen said.  
"No," Nunnally shrieked. Everyone in the room looked over at her now," Lelouch was kind and gentle. He would never do any of these things before, he... he..." Nunnally burst into tears and her sobs could be heard all throughout the base. Cornelia got up from the table and walked over to comfort her.  
"It's alright Nunnally," Cornelia said softly," she didn't mean to upset you."  
"I just wish Lelouch wouldn't do such terrible things," Nunnally said through her tears.  
"We all do." Nunnally cried for a few more minutes and when she was done Cornelia asked her a question," would you like to stay with me for a little while, Nunnally."  
"I wouldn't be in the way, would I," Nunnally asked.  
"Not at all."  
"Alright, I'll stay with you then."

The rest of the day was relatively calm. After Cornelia left with Nunnally everyone got back to what they were doing. Rakshata was working on the Knightmares now, Xingke and Todoh were looking over their plans one last time, and Tamaki was yelling at everyone else to get to work. Gino was outside now staring at the stars.  
"Are you thinking about him," Kallen asked as she approached him.  
"I'm always thinking about him," he replied.  
Kallen placed her hand on top of Gino's. "We will get him back."  
Gino sighed," I hope we can."  
At this statement, Kallen slapped Gino. "Can't you believe in us just a bit. Don't say you hope we can, say you know we can. If you don't believe in us then we'll never succeed," Kallen snapped.   
Gino stood there touching the spot of his face that had just been slapped. He looked over at Kallen and finally snapped out of his depression. "Sorry," he said," I just-"  
"Miss him, I know. I found him insufferable and yet I find myself missing him too. Don't act like you're the only one who cares about him. He's like a second brother to Nunnally."  
"Right, sorry. If I start getting mopey again you can slap me," Gino said.  
Kallen smiled at seeing Gino back to his old self. "You can count on it."

Cornelia watched as Nunnally slept peacefully on the bed she set up for her.  
"I feel bad for her," Guilford said," all she wanted was a peaceful world."  
"That's exactly what Lelouch is trying to do, and I must admit world domination is probably the only way to achieve world peace," Cornelia said. They went to look over the plans that had been devised earlier that day, when a loud resounding boom echoed throughout the base. "An attack already," Cornelia said surprised.  
"Your highness, Princess Nunnally is still in her room."  
"Go get her, I'm going to notify the other bases." Cornelia went to the communication monitor to contact the others; however, the distress signal would not go through. "Damn," Cornelia said as she slammed her hand down onto the console," they're jamming the signal."  
A familiar voice then came over the intercom. "I hope you enjoyed your vacation, sister," Lelouch said smugly.  
"How," Cornelia asked.  
"Why don't you come down to the hangars and meet up with the rest of your men."  
Cornelia made her way down to the hangars where she was greeted by guns pointing at her from every direction. "How did you find us so fast."  
"Did you really think I'd let you escape so easily without having some way to find you quickly."  
Cornelia understood immediately," geass."  
"Precisely," Lelouch said," I have someone under geass at each base telling me everything."  
Cornelia scoffed," you plan ahead for everything, don't you."  
"It's a habit," Lelouch replied.  
"Brother," Nunnally cried out from the crowd," please stop this. Controlling the world isn't right."  
"Dominating the world is the only way to achieve peace, you told me yourself that's what your wish was," Lelouch said.  
"That is my wish, but not like this."  
"Well it's the only way you'll get it."  
"Then tell me, Lelouch, why did you use your geass to force Suzaku to obey you," Nunnally asked.  
"He would get in my way if I didn't force him to obey. There are many other reasons as well but that's none of your concern," Lelouch answered.   
"I see, so there's really no point in trying to talk to you then."  
"There is none. Well I think I've heard enough now, guards." The guards moved on everyone and quickly subdued them.   
"Your majesty," Lloyd said from the ground," if it's not too much to ask I'd like to know the status of the Lancelot."  
"Would you like to see it for yourself," Lelouch said.  
"Would I now."  
"Your assistant can come as well."  
"You heard his majesty, Cecile."  
"You're joining him just like that," Guilford said.  
"I'm afraid Lloyd has no sense of loyalty whatsoever. He only goes where the Lancelot is," Cecile said.  
"Now I'll be taking you back with me, Nunnally, and since I can't use my geass on you Lord Guilford you'll be accompanying me as well. As for the rest of you," he said as he took off his contacts, making sure everyone was making eye contact," you will obey my orders." The geass took effect immediately and soon everyone other than Nunnally, Lloyd, Cecile, and Guilford were under Lelouch's control.  
"Sister, no," Nunnally said quietly.  
"Princess Cornelia, I've failed you," Guilford lamented.  
"You shall say nothing about the attack on your base, and will act as you normally do. I will ask for updates and I expect a detailed report," Lelouch commanded," do you understand."  
"Yes, your majesty," everyone droned out.

Suzaku waited patiently for his majesty to return from the first rebel's base. When he returned, Suzaku knelt before him immediately. "Welcome back, your majesty."  
"Did you miss me, my knight," Lelouch said as he lifted his knight's face.  
"Of course, your majesty," Suzaku replied. Cecile covered her mouth in shock from seeing the state Suzaku was in, Nunnally looked like she was about to cry again, and Guilford clenched his fists as he was reminded of the state his Princess had been left in. Lloyd was the only one with an unchanging face.  
"Take Nunnally and Guilford to the cells," Lelouch said to the guards," and show these two where the Lancelot is. I will be in my room, do not disturb me unless it is urgent."  
"Yes, your majesty," the guards said.  
Lelouch went to his room with Suzaku as usual. "How did your attack go, Lelouch," Suzaku asked.  
"Exactly as planned, my pet. One down only two more to go," Lelouch replied. Lelouch began running his fingers through Suzaku's hair, he pulled him close and began kissing him. They embraced each other for a few seconds until they were interrupted by C.C. yet again.  
"Lelouch, we need to talk," C.C. said.  
"Can't it wait, witch."  
"No, it's about your geass."  
"I'm listening," Lelouch said as he pulled away from Suzaku.  
"Your geass has almost reached it's final form," C.C. said.  
"It's final form," Lelouch asked.  
"With a few more uses your geass will reach it's ultimate power. You will no longer require eye contact for it to work and you won't be limited to one use per person."  
Lelouch smiled," that makes things even easier. People will only need to hear my voice to be affected. Things will go even faster now. But how do I make it so that not everyone is affected."  
"You can direct your power at who you want to be affected," C.C. said.  
"That's nice to know, any clue at the exact amount of uses I'll need to reach it," Lelouch asked.  
"No clue, but you'll probably be able to tell like when your geass became permanent."  
"Alright, then I'll use my geass until I reach it's final form," Lelouch said," and then I'll make a phone call."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than normal, but thank you for being patient. Comment below if you liked or have any questions. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch attacks the main base and has some words with Suzaku afterwards.

Two weeks had passed since Lelouch took control of the first base, with the rebels none the wiser.  
"How are the Knightmares coming along Rakshata," Kallen asked.  
"My babies are coming along quite well, but they won't be ready for battle for a few more days," Rakshata said examining her work.  
"Is there any chance you could speed things up," Gino said.  
"Building Knightmare Frames is a long complicated process, Sir Weinberg. Just ask Earl of Pudding."  
"There going as fast as they can Gino. I know you want to get Suzaku back as soon as possible, but we need more time to prepare," Kallen said.  
Gino sighed," I know, I just can't stand him being stuck with Lelouch. With him being under his control for so long, even if we were able to remove his geass, he might not be himself anymore."  
"Don't worry, Suzaku's strong. He wouldn't give in to him that easily."  
"Right before I left he told me he couldn't fight it anymore. Lelouch's geass might have gotten stronger," Gino said.  
"We will free him, along with anyone else Lelouch has taken over," Kallen stated.  
Next thing they knew, their was a commanding voice speaking through the intercom. "To anyone who dares to oppose me, I ask that you peacefully make your way down to the hangars," Lelouch commanded. Everyone in the base suddenly felt compelled to obey. They made their way down to the hangars, wondering why they felt the urge to obey the whole time, and were greeted with an unwelcoming sight.  
"So nice to see you all again," Lelouch said smugly as he exited his Knightmare.  
Guards surrounded everyone, making sure they couldn't try anything. "How'd you find us so fast," Kallen asked.  
"Ohgi told me," Lelouch said as he looked over at Ohgi," I greatly appreciate your cooperation with me."  
"You bastard, when did you use it on me," Ohgi asked as he glared at Lelouch.  
"When I first captured everyone. I made sure to geass a few people in case anything like this happened."  
"How did you force us all to come down here, that's not how your geass works," Kallen said.  
"It is now, I no longer require eye contact and I can use it on a person as many times as I like," Lelouch said.  
"Are you attacking the other bases as well," Todoh asked.  
"The other bases have been under my control for quite some time now."  
Gasps of shock could be heard from the trapped rebels.  
Gino wasn't paying attention to the current conversation as he was too preoccupied staring at the Lancelot. "Suzaku, I can finally see you again, but this isn't the way I was expecting our paths to cross," he thought.  
Lelouch noticed this and decided to taunt Gino a bit. "Suzaku, come here," he ordered.  
Suzaku began to make his way out of the Lancelot. He immediately went to his majesty's side and knelt before him. "Yes, your majesty."  
Lelouch looked over at Gino and decided to push him even further. "I want you to kiss me, now." Suzaku stood up and pressed his lips to Lelouch's. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku as close as he could and stared down Gino the entire time. This act did not only infuriate Gino, but everyone there. Gino went to move immediately, but was quickly subdued by the guards.  
"You bastard, I'm going to kill you for this," Gino yelled.  
Lelouch pulled away and walked over to Gino," I told you that he was mine."  
"Lelouch, stop this," Kallen pleaded," let Suzaku and everyone go. Please I know you're better than this, I know you're not a monster."  
"Monsters are always hiding deep down, Q-1," Lelouch said," now I think it's time all of you learned your place." The guards moved on everyone and quickly subdued them, and they were soon on their knees in front of Lelouch. "I told you I would recapture all of you, did you really think you ever stood a chance against me." No one answered as the answer seemed to be obvious to everyone there. "So you all realize it now," Lelouch smirked," you never stood a chance against me. I'm going to enslave every one of you one by one, and you won't try to stop me anymore. In fact, you're going to help me."  
"We will never bow before you," Gino growled at Lelouch.  
Lelouch walked over to Gino and grabbed him by his hair. "I'm going to save you for last and to add insult to injury, I'll remove the geass on Suzaku and force him to watch. Or maybe I'll force you to watch as I put him back under. You'll be surprised at how easily he submits to me," Lelouch whispered.  
Gino looked at Suzaku and tried once again to reach out to him. "Suzaku, please don't let him do this to you. You're not his slave to command. Please fight it."  
"He's not going to listen to you this time, I made sure of it. Suzaku listens only to my words now."  
"You're going to regret this," Gino threatened.  
Lelouch stepped away from him and spoke to his guards," I've had enough of these rebels now, put them on board and make sure they can't escape." The guards loaded the prisoners up and began to head back.  
"Suzaku, there's something we need to discuss when we get back."  
"As you wish, your majesty."

Lelouch took Suzaku to his room to talk with him," tell me Suzaku, why do you have feelings for Gino."  
"He's kind and gentle, always tries to make me smile, he doesn't try to control me," Suzaku said.  
Lelouch stopped him before he said anything else. He knew Suzaku was under his control, but the last thing he said still seemed like a shot at him. "And how do you feel about me," Lelouch asked.  
"I did love you."  
"What," Lelouch said surprised. He wasn't expecting that answer at all," you did."  
"Yes, then Euphie came along and I didn't know how I felt. Then you killed her, and any love I had for you vanished. And I couldn't fall in love with you again after everything you did," Suzaku confessed.  
"And then Gino came along," Lelouch said.  
"Yes."  
"Well now you can love me once again." Suzaku didn't respond to this and Lelouch pulled him close. "There's still a part of you that's trying to resist me. But you don't want that now do you. You want to submit completely to me, which means you don't want to resist me or deny me anything, right."  
Suzaku began to visibly relax as he did exactly what Lelouch commanded," right, your majesty."  
"Good," Lelouch said as he tangled his hands in Suzaku's hair," can't have you disobeying me now."  
"I would never disobey you, your majesty," Suzaku said.  
"I know you won't." Lelouch lifted Suzaku's chin and pulled him in for a kiss; Suzaku kissed Lelouch like he loved him. Lelouch smiled through the kiss as he could feel Suzaku's love, this was exactly what he wanted.  
"I love you, Lelouch." Suzaku said, trapped in Lelouch's arms.  
Lelouch gave a smile that belonged to a demon. "As nice as this is, I know it's the geass compelling you to say these things. Now I'm going to remove your geass and I'm going to make you watch as I enslave the other prisoners. I want to see you lose all hope of rescue as I take away your options one by one. I'll make you stay with me out of your own free will. And if I'm lucky, I'll get you to admit your love for me." Lelouch caressed Suzaku's face as he admired his pet. "I want you to sit at the top of the bed, now." Suzaku did as he was commanded and went to the top of the bed, Lelouch then came over with handcuffs. "To make sure you don't try anything when I remove the command, I'm going to chain you to the bed. Now put your hand up for me." Suzaku lifted up his hand and let Lelouch chain him to the bed. He did the same with his other hand. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get Jeremiah." Lelouch left the room and soon returned with his Orange Knight. "Remove his command for me please."  
"Of course, your majesty," Jeremiah said as he activated his geass cancellar.  
Suzaku's demeanor immediately changed and he began to struggle against the chains. "You may leave us now," Lelouch said to Jeremiah. He went over to Suzaku and lifted his head up," you don't want to be put under again now do you."  
Suzaku stopped struggling when he said this," like I'd have a choice in the matter," he said.  
"Of course you wouldn't."  
"Why did you remove it."  
"I already told you, I'm going to make you watch as I enslave everyone," Lelouch said. Suzaku opened his mouth to speak but his words never came out. "Were you going to say they'll stop me, of course you can't now seeing as they're all imprisoned and will soon be under my control."  
"Why do you have to take over the world, Lelouch. Surely there are other ways to achieve world peace," Suzaku said.  
"You can't have world peace without dominating the world first. Peace never comes before war, it always comes after it," Lelouch replied.  
Suzaku contemplated this for a few seconds, but decided to just forget about it and not try and understand him. "What makes you think that I would fall in love with you.  
"You said you love me just a second ago," Lelouch teased.  
"Because of your geass."  
"No matter, you will fall for me, Suzaku and I will ensure that you will want to stay with me for the rest of your life."  
"I won't," Suzaku countered.  
"You will, and even if you don't I still have my geass to get what I want." Suzaku tried to defy him once again but was kept silent by the finger on his lips. "Be careful with what you say, Suzaku. You might tempt me to put you back under my control. And I can use my power on you as many times as I like. There is nothing stopping me from doing it." Suzaku kept quiet after that and didn't bother to say anything else to Lelouch. "Trying to keep quiet now, I could change that as well. Make you say the sweetest little things to me," Suzaku averted his eyes, but was stopped by Lelouch's voice," don't look away Suzaku, I want you to maintain eye contact with me unless I say otherwise. But its not like that matters anymore since I no longer require eye contact for my geass to work."  
"What," Suzaku said as his eyes widened.  
"My geass has reached it's ultimate form. I no longer need eye contact to put someone under, and I can use my geass on a person as many times as I like," Lelouch declared.  
"No, that's impossible," Suzaku said, hoping it wasn't true.  
"Shall we see."  
"No, please don't put me under again," Suzaku shrieked," I hate being your mindless doll."  
"Relax," Lelouch commanded.  
To Suzaku's dismay, his body began to obey the command. "No," he said as his mind began to relax as well, leaving him completely vulnerable to Lelouch.  
"That's much better," Lelouch said as he admired his work," shall I give you another command."  
"Please don't," Suzaku said pleadingly.  
"It doesn't matter what you want, Suzaku. What I want I'll get."  
Suzaku was completely helpless, if Lelouch wanted to give him more commands he was powerless to resist. "Why," he thought," why does this have to happen to me."  
Lelouch put his fingers under Suzaku's chin and pulled him close. "Once I start putting people under my control, I want you to do absolutely nothing to stop me," Lelouch whispered into his ear.  
The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them," yes, your majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this chapter as chapter 4 originally, but things would be going a little too fast so I moved it back. Anyway, if you liked or have any questions comment below. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch begins to enslave the prisoners and the world.

Lelouch walked towards the prison cells to fetch his first victim. Suzaku was close behind with chains binding his arms and legs.  
"Any suggestions on who I should enslave first," Lelouch said. Suzaku remained silent and looked down at the floor as they kept walking. "I'm having Pendragon Palace rebuilt, and once it's done we'll be moving in."  
"We," Suzaku queried.  
"Of course, you're not leaving my side for a second." They entered the prison and everyone immediately glared at Lelouch. "Does anyone volunteer to go first," Lelouch taunted. He looked over at Suzaku," would you like to have an opinion now."  
"I'm not going to sentence anyone to that fate," Suzaku said sternly.  
"Fine, then I'll be deciding." Gino looked at Suzaku intently, he was finally free from his control but was still trapped all the same. He wished that he could have done something to stop Lelouch, but all they did was prove that Lelouch was unbeatable.  
"How does Todoh sound," Lelouch asked Suzaku. He wanted to object, but the command to do nothing rang in his ears, so he stayed silent. The guards took Todoh out of the cell, and they made their way to a quiet area. "Anything you wish to say," Lelouch asked.  
"I have nothing to say to you, only Suzaku," Todoh said.  
"Then say it."  
"Don't lose hope, Suzaku. No matter how bad things get stay strong. I know you're a tough boy."  
Suzaku wished he was able to say something to his old master, but the geass kept him quiet and he could only nod his head. "Well then," Lelouch began," your loyalty belongs to me, now and forever." Todoh knelt before Lelouch and declared his loyalty to him. "You know Suzaku, I'm thinking about taking over a country each time I enslave someone, and by the time I'm done every country in the world will be under my control," Lelouch declared. "What do you think about that."  
Suzaku looked down sadly, knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop him. "Do what you want."  
Lelouch smirked," oh, I will."

Eighteen months had passed now, Pendragon Palace would be completed in six months time, and only Kallen and Gino remained free from Lelouch's influence. He took control of one person and country per month, and was almost in control of the entire world. Suzaku tried to take Todoh's advice but was losing hope more and more each month and was nearly at his breaking point. Today it would be Kallen's turn and next month Gino's. Lelouch smiled devilishly as Kallen was brought before him; Suzaku sat on his knees beside him and didn't even bother to look up.  
Lelouch looked over at Suzaku, he had removed his command to do nothing, since he saw that Suzaku had nearly given up. He brought his attention back to Kallen," any last fiery remarks, Q-1."  
"I hope you choke on your food and die," Kallen hissed.  
Lelouch smiled," as to be expected of you, Q-1. Now I want you to obey my every order." Kallen's fiery personality was soon replaced by an obedient, loyal servant. Lelouch looked over at Suzaku to see if he had any reaction in the slightest. "No reaction," he thought," I wonder if he'll react at all next month. I could care less, though." He went over to Suzaku and whispered into his ear. "Only one more to go. You remember who's next, right."  
"Yes..." Suzaku replied.  
"He'll finally be out of the way," Lelouch thought," and I'll finally be able to claim Suzaku." The rest of the month seemed to soar by and next month arrived. Suzaku had already been sent to the same place they always went to place the prisoners under Lelouch's control. Lelouch walked down to the cells, smirking the entire time. "Your day has finally come," he said as the guards retrieved Gino.  
When Gino saw the state Suzaku was in he wanted to kill Lelouch on the spot. "What have you done to him," he growled.  
At the sound of Gino's voice Suzaku looked up. "Gino..." Suzaku said with a mixture of happiness and sadness.  
"Suzaku, I couldn't keep my promise to you. I'm sorry."  
Suzaku smiled sadly," it's okay."  
"That's what happens when you make promises you know you can't keep," Lelouch chimed in. "Well I think you two have had enough time to catch up so-"  
"Wait," Suzaku shrieked, " Lelouch, please don't do this. You can have me, I won't try to resist. I'll let you do whatever you want. Just please don't do this." When his pleas seemed to fall on death ears Suzaku said something he never thought he would. "I'll... I'll love you."  
Lelouch looked over at Gino and smiled," what was that Suzaku."  
"I'll love you, if you just let him go."  
Lelouch pretended to think it over. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no."  
"Why," Suzaku asked.  
"As long as he can think he has a chance of taking you from me, so once I remove the distraction I'll finally have you," Lelouch replied.  
"Then can we at least have one moment, please."  
This time Lelouch actually thought it over, and after a few minutes he came to a decision," fine."  
He let Suzaku go over to Gino and they embraced. After so long they finally got to feel the other's lips on their's. They kissed for what felt like an eternity and Suzaku could feel the guards begin to pull him away.  
"I love you, Suzaku," Gino said as Suzaku was pulled away from him.  
"I love you, too."  
Lelouch had seen enough of this, and was no longer smiling. "Alright," he said," no more interruptions. Now, I order you to obey my every command." Suzaku looked away as soon as the words left Lelouch's lips, he couldn't bare to see Gino like that. He had zero chance of escape, and zero chance of stopping him. Lelouch turned Suzaku's face until he was looking at him and smiled. "No more distractions now."

Six months had passed and Lelouch was in complete control of the world. Pendragon Palace had been finished; Lelouch had moved there along with Suzaku, C.C., Jeremiah, Lloyd, and Cecile with Nunnally and Guilford occupying the cells. Everyone else in the Palace was under the influence of Lelouch's geass. Schneizel occasionally visited to report to Lelouch. Suzaku was allowed to roam freely about the palace without chains; however, he was bound all the same. He had reached his breaking point and no longer had any fight left in him. He did anything Lelouch asked without question or resistance, no matter what it was. Whether it be to kiss him or simply stay with him he would do it. He would always be at his majesty's side. He went down to the cells sometimes to talk to Nunnally. She had tried to get his hopes back up, but it was completely useless as it had been crushed a long time ago. He typically avoided anyone who was under Lelouch's geass as he didn't wish to experience that pain again. Lelouch was able to achieve world peace and claim Suzaku at the same time.  
"You were actually able to do it, Lelouch, achieve world peace," Suzaku said.  
"Of course I was, my knight. No one stood a chance against me," Lelouch said. They stood on the balcony, looking out at the world Lelouch now owned. "Kiss me," he ordered. Suzaku obediently complied and kissed him passionately. Lelouch no longer needed to use his geass to get Suzaku to obey. He was perfectly willing to do anything now. He willingly stayed by his side just as he had hoped. Now all he wanted was to hear four words from Suzaku's lips.  
As if he read his mind, Suzaku pulled away and uttered those four words. "I love you, Lelouch." A sinister smile crept onto Lelouch's face. He had finally won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Thank you all for reading, it has been a pleasure! If you liked or have any questions, comment below!


	7. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on the ending of Chapter 6.

Lelouch had won, Suzaku knew that now. He had hoped that they would be able to stop him, but they had only shown how unbeatable he was. Pendragon Palace had been rebuilt and they had moved there a month ago. Suzaku no longer had the will to live and wanted to simply disappear. However, with Lelouch always around him; whispering things to him, giving him commands he no longer had the strength to resist,making sure he wouldn't try anything to escape him. He had no luck, until one day Lelouch let his guard down and Suzaku was able to slip away into a room. He went over to the window; it was dark and raining outside, he pulled out a knife. He was just about to take his own life when he heard his voice call out to him. It was always calling out to him whether his lips moved or not.  
"Stop Suzaku," Lelouch ordered.  
Suzaku's hand stopped right where it was. "No, please..." he pleaded," don't take this from me as well. Let me decide just this once. Please Lelouch, just let me disappear."  
Lelouch walked towards him and took the knife, he wrapped his arms around Suzaku. "No one can take you from me, not even yourself."  
"Please Lelouch..." Suzaku begged as he looked up at him, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.  
"Sorry Suzaku, but I'm not letting you go for a second. Now I want you to forget about your death wish for good," Lelouch said.  
"No, don't," Suzaku barely got out before the command took effect.  
"I told you to live, didn't I," Lelouch said as he stroked Suzaku's hair.  
"Yes, your majesty," Suzaku said sadly. He couldn't escape him, not even through death. Suzaku then admitted his defeat to Lelouch. "I give up, Lelouch. You win, I won't try to resist you anymore. You can give me as many commands as you want, enslave me completely for all I care, do whatever you want."  
"You finally understand now," Lelouch grinned," I won from the very beginning."

Lelouch took him to their room and they sat down on the bed. Lelouch hadn't let go of Suzaku since the incident; he wasn't going to let his guard down again. He looked down at Suzaku, his eyes had lost their shine and he always looked depressed.  
"I miss your smile, Suzaku. There's no need to be upset anymore. I'll take good care of you. I promise I will never hurt you."  
"I know, your majesty," Suzaku said.  
"Now, what should I order you to do. Any suggestions, my pet."  
"It's your choice, Lelouch. I have no say in the matter."  
"Alright then, I want you to kneel and tell me who you belong to," Lelouch ordered.  
Suzaku kneeled," I belong to you. I am your's to command, your's to own, your's to do anything you please with."  
Lelouch smirked," now kiss me." Suzaku put his hands around Lelouch's neck and kissed him. As he kissed him Suzaku realized that it felt good to obey Lelouch's orders. The more he obeyed the more relaxed and calm he felt in his presence. Lelouch knew this as well. He knew that soon enough Suzaku wouldn't be able to distinguish when he was ordering him with his geass or without, but he would obey all the same because he would remember how good it felt to obey. Suzaku broke the kiss and looked up expectantly at his emperor, waiting for his next command. Lelouch decided to give his knight a little break.  
"You look a little tired, Suzaku. I think it's time you went to sleep," he commanded. Suzaku didn't try to resist as his consciousness left him and he fell into Lelouch's arms. Lelouch smiled as he looked down at his sleeping knight. "I must admit I'm tempted to completely enslave you," he said as he brushed Suzaku's hair away from his face," you gave me permission too as well. Or perhaps I could make you forget why you were upset in the first place. You'd be much happier and none the wiser to the things I had done. You'd forget all about Euphie and Gino and then you could love me." With his last statement, Lelouch made his decision on the spot. He roused his knight from his geass induced slumber and pulled him close to make sure he heard every word of his order. "Don't be upset with me anymore," he ordered. Suzaku's demeanor changed and he gave a warm smile to Lelouch, any past offense had been forgotten; erased by Lelouch's geass. Lelouch decided to see just how well the command would hold up. "Hey, Suzaku."  
"Yes," Suzaku asked, more lively than just a few seconds earlier.  
"You know I'm the one who killed Euphie right," Lelouch said.  
Suzaku couldn't find it in himself to be upset with Lelouch over it. He must have had some just reason for killing his sister. "Yeah," he responded, without any care in the world.  
Lelouch smiled, and decided to test it even more," and how do you feel about me enslaving everyone with my geass."  
"I don't have a problem with it," Suzaku replied.  
"Good," Lelouch said," and you're perfectly willing to obey any order I give you, right."  
"Of course, Lelouch. You're the emperor and I am your knight. I am your's to command."  
"Do you love me, Suzaku," Lelouch asked.  
"I've always loved you, Lelouch. No one could ever replace you."  
"Of course you do my knight, why wouldn't you." Lelouch kissed Suzaku passionately, knowing he had won everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on posting this but curiosity killed the cat, and I just want to see which ending people prefer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually thinking about making this into a story. Still deciding on whether it should begin here or at the very beginning of the show. Please comment below if you liked it.


End file.
